Count Glitch Revamp
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: (genastar0 has let me adopt their story Count Glitch! This will be a edited and continued story! I plan to try and bring in my own spice but stay true to the original plot.) What if Lan's character 'Prince' had actually had been one big glitch caused by the game system? Look out world, for Zaph Esme Raven! Rated M for violence and potty mouths!
1. Author Note

**Dark: I am so happy to be able to adopt this story!**

**Count: So am I, I love my creator but I didn't want me story to just end.**

**Dark: Well I hope to have the chapters uploaded soon! Can't wait to give all you readers something to do!**

**~~Count Glitch Chapter 1 Coming Soon~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dark: Okay let us all thank the awesome genastar0 for letting me adopt this story. Her first 10 chapters I will be editing, adding and adapting to fit my own spice into it.**

**So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Dark does not own ½ prince or its characters!**

I slowed down my bike as I approached a huge gray, apartment building. Coming to a complete stop, I pulled off my helmet to look up at the large building. It was several stories high, what seemed like 7 or 8 floors. It looked to be a very comfortable complex, one that somehow fit my older brother to the 'T'.

'_So_ _this is where my brother lived,_' I thought to myself as I got off of my hoverbike and parked it, "_this building sure is big._' With my helmet under my arm, I entered the complex to enter the lobby which was decorated comfortably. "Can I help you?" I started slightly upon hearing a person speak up next to me. Looking over, I saw an older woman approaching me with curiosity glimmering in her blue eyes.

"Um... Yes... My name's Zaphara Raven. I believe I called you earlier concerning my brother, William Raven, living quarters here," I asked as I turned towards her pulling out a piece of paper with the building's address on it. "Oh, that's right," the woman exclaimed with a bright smile, "you must be his younger sister."

"I would assume so since I believe I'm not my twin brother," I say sarcastically before groping my chest, "I believe these are real. Did you know my older brother well?" "Why yes," the woman said before adding with a dreamy looking eye, "He was quite the charmer." At this I can't help but chuckle in disbelief, "Oh really?"

~woosh in~

"WILLIAM," I screamed, running as fast as I can away from Will, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" My twin brother just laughs at us from the porch.

"Oh, Come on lil sis," William said evenly as he kept up with me, "It's only a worm."

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

~woosh out~

"I find that hard to believe," I said as I forced myself back to the present. "Well, yes, you would since you are his sister," the woman said with amusement in her eyes. "With that if you will follow me, I will take you to your brothers flat." "Thanks," I said as I followed the woman to a private elevator. "Now, Miss Raven," the woman said she pulled out her ring of keys and pulled one off and inserted it into a keyhole in the elevator. "This will be your personal key to gift your brother's flat. Just insert it into the elevator like so and the elevator should take you straight up to your brother's flat."

With that the woman turned the key and the elevator closed and took us both up to the 8th floor. "Wow, this place is huge," I gasped as the elevator doors opened to reveal, instead of a hallway, a huge living room. "Well, your brother wanted the very best," the woman said as I started wandering around opening doors at random while the woman started listing off what was now mine. "your brothers flat has two bedrooms, a large bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a storage area. It also has a large study and a library." "What the-," I gaped as I opened one particular door only to stare at what was behind it.

"It even has a pool," the woman said cheerfully over my shoulder. "Um, would it be all right if I could be alone to look around," I asked as I started feeling slightly overwhelmed with my surroundings. "Yes, of course," The woman said instantly having see my face. "I know all of this is a lot to take in, even if it has been at least five years since your brother died," the woman said quietly, looking at me with pity. I looked away feeling more than slightly annoyed the woman's unneeded pity.

I had only been 13 years old when I suddenly received in the mail a telegraph saying that my brother had been killed in a computer accident. My brother had been working as a computer programmer for some kind of military establishment that could train their troops. William and I had been planning for me to come to China tour with him and his parents had "ditched" us to go travel the world, leaving my brother to take care of me when he was barely out of high school and I was only 7 at the time. Upon hearing the news that my brother had been killed, I decided to finish my schooling in the country sides of Romania before going to the busy city of China.

And here I was five years later, standing in my brother's flat. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then," the woman said nervously as she started moving away from me when I didn't answer after while and the tension in the air thickened. When I finally heard the door closed behind the woman, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started to really explore my new home. "Well I guess I should call the moving company," I told myself out loud as I grab the phone.

After my conversation on the phone, I looked at the large room in front of me. '_Well I guess I should go through the rooms and see what needs to be taken out and what should stay._' I spent the next couple of hours looking at all the stuff my brother had before I went into the study to see what I could salvage in there. What met me was a disaster area. The entire room was full of books and papers, all of which was scattered on every surface in the room. '_This is going to take forever to clear out_,' I thought with a sigh as I stepped into the crowded room.

Further in, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a brightly colored box. It had a bow and a note on it. Slowly I lifted the note off the box to see what was written. I felt tears fill my eyes as I read:

"_Dear little Esme,_

_If you're reading this than I am at work and YOU came earlier than expected. So~ welcome to your new home! Inside this box, which is your homecoming gift, is the headset I was telling you about. The one that lets you play the game I am working on here. I hope you have fun playing it. I'll see you later, okay?_

_Love William, your crazy brother._"

Smiling lightly at the note my brother had written, I put it down and lifted the box, placing it on the desk and opened it. I gasped in shock and awe for inside was a beautiful looking headset. It almost looked like an elvish tiara with red gems decorating it, only instead of being silver it was pure black. As I picked it up to inspect it, I saw out of the corner of my eye something move in the box. Looking down, I saw a letter that was addressed to me. Placing the tiara down, I picked up said letter and opened it. Inside it said:

"_Hey little sis, it's me again._

_As you can see it is shaped like a tiara. This tiara is a special headset I created to be used for the game. The red sparkly things (that no doubt caught your eye) are micro-chips. (no not the chocolate kind for cookies XD) The tiara is actually created with wires and computer bits. Being the brilliant brother that I am, I customized yours to fit your personality. When you enter the game, you will be in a big room and a person called a GM or Game Master will help you design your character. To make the game more realistic, you can have only one character made for you. It can not be changed after it is created so take your time choosing. At this time for a special treat remember our favorite treat! I have enclosed some cheat sheets to help if you ever need them, as well as specially imbedding quick access manuals into the tiara for easy viewing. They will help you find your way around the game and make it easier to level up faster. Other than this you are on your own. I'll try and join you when I get home. Have fun!_"

I smiled at the letter before the doorbell distracted me from my thoughts. '_That must be the movers_,' I mused as someone knocked on the door in impatience. "Coming," I shouted as I came closer to the door and let the men in. I spent the rest of the day helping them that I forgot about the headset.

~~2 weeky time skippy~~

I smiled as I waved at my two new friends that I had met in my literature class, I was studying at X University. They had been telling me about this new game that was all the rage now, called Second Life. I had instantly recognized it as the game my brother had helped make so I got extremely excited. So much so that I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Laughing to myself, I hurried to my brother's, I mean my flat and headed to the storage room that I had placed all the important items I had kept.

It didn't take me long to find the box, I promptly took it to my bedroom and hooked up the system. Changing into some pj's, I placed the tiara on my head and laid down. "Dive," I said turning the system on and I swiftly fell asleep as the tiara took over my consciousness.

**In Game**

I suddenly found myself in a pitch black room with floating light orbs circling me. Looking around, I couldn't see anything except for myself. Just as I was about to call out a female voice spoke up and the room seemed to brighten. "Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!" Turning my head in the direction it came from, I found a girl smiling at me as she sat in a hover chair that moved towards me. She wore a giant helmet with glowing number two in the middle and two pink pigtails popped out from under it.

I could tell instantly that she was a GM or game master as the cheat sheets explained. "You are the first player for this account, so please wait a moment," She said holding up a finger, "I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on as soon as you put your helmet on, you can start playing Second Life."

Two machine shaped guns appeared on either side of me and started scanning me up and down, making a strange noise that sounded like a speeding car. Once they were done scanning, they vanished to wherever they had come from in the first place. "Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before designing the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character. Once complete your race, name, and looks cannot be changed." I nodded my head in understanding before softly asking a question. "What is the character dies? It doesn't just end right?" "Dead characters will be reborn at the rebirth point, but you will lose a level in the process," the GM explained, "So, with that, please start creating your character."

A bright light flashed around me and I glanced up to see many various creatures all around me. It looked as if they were studying me. A demon growled softly while a celestial flapped her wings happily, smiling at me. A dwarf snorted at me causing me to give him and amused glance. "First, choose the race you like. The races are basically divided into humans, Elves, Dwarfs, Celestials, Elementals and Beasts. Beasts can be divided...," The GM said as I began to glance around. I asked why there was so many and she only explained it was because of commercial jobs. '_Well that explains it_,' I thought as I looked at all the different creatures. "Is there a vampire race," I asked the GM, ignoring the creatures around me.

"You want to be a vamp," She asked as she looked at a clipboard, "Well we do have a very rare race that is very vampire like. But one of the game creators created for one sole person. Only a correct password will allow it to be used." '_Password...password..What would William put as a password for me_,' I think to myself s a window pops up in front of me wanting it. I finally remember that one of the notes mentioned '_for a special treat remember our favorite treat_' which made me smile. Quickly I typed in 'honey crepes' in the window, William and I used to eat them for snacks all the time.

As I hit enter all the creatures in the room disappeared making the GM giggle happily at me. "Oh so you must have been closely related with that creator. Sweet I've always wondered what this special race looked like. Do you want your character to be 30% more beautiful or ugly?" "max beauty please,' I said politely and the Gm nodded and snapped her fingers. In a poof of dark smoke a female vampire like elf with long black hair and a slim, average height body appeared. "OK here is the information of the race. They are called Nosferus. They look similar to a dark elf. They of course can be in sunlight but can not be healed by priests, it only deals them damage. To make up for this when feeding, drinking blood, the player can heal themselves and regenerate mana. A disadvantage of their feeding is that once they have consumed a players blood, they can only feed from that specific player. It's kind of like a bond or mating thing. They also have an inborn ability for dark and shadow magic. "

As she was speaking I was looking over my vampire very carefully. I was thinking seriously about the way I wanted her to look like before looking up at the now quiet GM who I was surprised to find was blushing slightly. "What are you blushing at," I yelled playfully. The GM looked away when I caught her looking at my character. "Nothing," she snapped back. "Right..." I said before turning back to my character. "Can I see her with page cut but layered with the longest locks as her bangs and have them bleed from black to red and surrounding her face?"

"No problem," the GM replied as she snapped her fingers, my characters appearance changing. "...Sooo hot," The GM complimented in admiration and I giggled at her for her reaction. Pleased with the reaction, I examined my Avatar again. My avatar then opened her eyes to show glowing red eyes which bothered me slightly. "Change the eyes to an amber, but can bleed red when I feel strong emotions like pain. Lighten the skin to an alabaster toning," I said and as the GM eagerly did so I finally had a finished avatar.

"Alright, I want you to tilt your head slightly and smile a little," I ordered my avatar who apparently heard me since she obeyed me. She looked at me, tilting her head and grinned really wickedly at me and I could literally feel the GM looking at me with so much admiration that I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Okay, this is my avatar," I announced to the GM, nodding my head in contentment. "And I want nothing changed or you'll never see me in the game at all," I threatened as I noticed her raising her hand to do something. I saw her pout but ignored her in favor of thinking up a name for myself.

"Now about my name.." I mumbled softly to myself as I turned and looked up at the GM. "How about 'The Shadow Countess of the Blood Cult'," the GM offered and I shook my head. "That's just way too long," I grimaced but decided to shorten the name. "Let's get rid of the 'Shadow' and 'Blood Cult' parts. I'll be called Countess instead." "Countess..." The GM said in a curious tone and I nodded my head, smiling happily at her making her smile back. "Sweet, so where do you wish to be born? There is North, East, South, West and Central Continents," The GM asked as she looked up at me. "Doesn't matter but somewhere in the woods, please," I said just as I was yanked towards Countess who flew towards me. I felt us slowly merging together into becoming one being, which I till tell you feels really freaking weird.

"Whoa," I said as the area slowly diminished. "OH, by the way, my name is Lolidragon, Cheeka," The GM squealed as the room darkened, "You must PM me! If you PM me, I'll reward you!" With that, I fell into the darkness which took over my senses.

~~Swoosh~~

I groaned out loud as I slowly became aware of my surroundings once again. Getting to my feet, I looked around and gasped in surprise. '_How beautiful_,' I thought heading to the closest hill. I found that there was a lake nearby so I headed there so I can examine my reflection carefully. Countess looks back at me. I was wearing a white tunic and black pants on with black boots. I sighed before I tightened my resolve and looked around. "Okay... What should I do first... Wait, I remember reading about me needing to get a job..." I told myself, remembering what the "cheat sheets" had indicated. "But first, I need to level myself up to 10 to get a job."

At that thought, I grinned wickedly before I started walking around trying to find some monsters to help me level up. I didn't wish to see anyone yet as I knew that with my new one looks, guys would be flocking to me faster than bees to honey. As I walked deeper into the forest, I kept alert in case something or someone tried to attack me. After a while of not finding anything, I stopped and suddenly heard something hopping next to me. Looking down, I found a small blue blob that hopped up to me before stopping to stare up at me cutely. Knowing what it was, I quickly kicked it as hard as I could.

**-successful attack, flesh eating slime. HP -7!-**

"How disturbing," I snorted, meaning both announcer in the flesh eating slime. I watched with amusement as the slime shakily got back up, roaring angrily as it hopped back, hoping to get a bite out of my skin. "Oh? You're looking for a fight," I asked it with a smile of pleasure, "Don't mind if I do!" And with that, I gave it a very good sound beating of it's life.

**-HP -3!-**

**-HP -3!-**

**-HP -3!-**

As the flesh eating slime finally died, it blew up into a positive smoke leaving behind a knife and a small pouch.

**-Bingo! Flesh Eating Slime has died! Earned: 25 EXP, a dull knife, a pouch.-**

The announcer said very obviously and I bent down and picked up the knife in pouch, examining both carefully. "Hmm...Interesting," I muttered when the announcer spoke up. "**Advice to Newbies: To view your statistics say the word _System_**" Curious, I did so and indeed my statistics appeared before me. Then I heard a noise behind me and turning my head around after closing my statistics, I saw a mob of slimes all of whom seemed very furious at the death of their friends. But all I did was smile, pleased. **"Oh? There are more of you," I thought as the flesh eating slimes pounced at me as I stood there, holding my knife ready. '**_This should be fun_.'

~~2 hours later~~

"I'm at level 15 now, so I should be able to choose my job," I said as I casually headed to the newbie village, feeling a whole lot less stressful. "Although I'm slightly unsure as to what job I should take." '_Oh~ Well_,' I thought as I looked at the village, '_I think I'll deal with that some other time. I really need to get ready for class_.' And with that I logged off.

~~Swooshy out~~

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I yawned loudly, sitting up in bed. Pulling the tiara off my head I kind of threw it onto my pillow not noticing it hit the wall and a red shard fall from one of the chips. Glancing at my clock I realized that I was actually 10 minutes late for school. "Shoot," I swore in a childish way as I scrambled to get dressed. After about 5 minutes I was in the kitchen making some toast and impatiently waiting for it to pop up.

As soon as my toast learned to fly I snatched it and rushed out my flat. Waving at the receptionist in the lobby I found my hover bike out front. With a grin I sped off to my university.

***After Class***

Opening my eyes from logging in, I began to search for the place where I could find a job. Stepping into the villade and walking a ways in, I suddenly found my arm being grabbed. Looking around, I found a very good looking elf girl ogling at me, I presumed, making me very uncomfortable. "E-excuse me, would you let me train with you," she stuttered, looking right up at me with her bright blue eyes and long blond hair, wearing a pink dress with a pale red design on it. I scowled at her.

"No," I stated, yanking my arm free from her, causing her to gasp softly. '_What's with her? Can't she see I'm a girl_?' Finding a potion store, I decided to stock up on some only to see that the NPC was helping another group, most of which were men, well all but one were men. Swearing softly to myself, I kept my head down so that they couldn't see my face. I did not want to be bothered with them. "Oh Hello there," I heard the girl say upon apparently seeing me near the door. "...Evening," I said back softly keeping my head down.

"Are you shy? Why are you keeping your head down," one of the guys asked but I instead asked them a question. "Where do I go to change my job to a warrior," I asked, ignoring their questions. "You have to get ten wolf fangs for that," One of the males of the group said with a kind laugh, "We were just about to grin wolves, let's go together!" "Sure, but I need to get some potions first," I said easily as I moved towards the counter. "Okay, We'll wait for you at the West side gate," they said before leaving, "Be quick about it!"

"Thank you...I'll be there soon," I said slowly and once the door closed, I looked up at the NPC, "I'd like some healing potions." "Thank you," The NPC gushed, "I'll get them for you immediately, please wait here!" I raised my eyebrows a little in shock before just shaking my head. "Oh yeah," I said snapping my fingers as an idea popped into my head, "Could you add a mask to that list?"

~~Swoosh~~

"Hi guys," I called as I jogged over to the West side gate. I waved at the group who was visibly shocked by my mask, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, my apologizes..." "A mask.." One of the guys said, blinking in shock. "Why did you buy a mask," the girl asked and I quickly thought up an excuse. "Because … because I needed to increase my defense," I said slowly, hoping they would buy it, "yeah, increase my defense, hehe." "Okay! Let me introduce myself, I am Snow White Rose, a elf mage, please call me Rose," The girl, Rose, said as she gestured to herself and the others followed after introducing themselves as well.

"Legolas, elf archer." "I am 'For Healing only', an elf priest." "I am 'The Strongest Warrior' an elf, Call me Li'l Strong." "Ah...I'm called Countess and I don't have a job yet.." I said keeping quiet about my race. I tried not to freeze in shock at their very interesting names though the girl's name was just fine at least, actually it was just as weird, but the nickname was a lot better. "Countess," F.H.O., the priest said as he looked at me in bewilderment. "ya.." I said as O looked at them as they seemed to be staring at me with confusion, "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing, it's just I would have though Count, I mean you look more like a guy then a girl, one of the group said. "What," I asked as I found a small puddle nearby to look into. Taking the mask off slightly, I found to my horror a handsome looking man looking back at me. "OH MY G**," I screamed as I jumped back. This caused the group to look at me with shock and confusion. "How the heck did I become a man," I whispered to myself as I paced back and forth, "it must have been the GM, Lolidragon's fault." I hissed just as something charged at me. Dodging it, I started to run away from it only to see that it was a wolf who I had apparently attracted it's attention.

'_Well at least I'll be able to increase my speed like this_,' I thought as I continued to run and dodge. "Stop running, Countess," Legolas yelled, "Turn back and fight that wolf!" "It's Count now," I yelled back. "Well, whatever! Just fight the wolf!" "Don't be scared! The priest can heal you!" '_And I don't want him to_,' I thought to myself, ' _I am not keen on dying from a priest's touch_.' "What is he doing," Another added in disgust. "To outrun a wolf..." Li'l Strong said as he laughed in surprise, "He really is agile! Ha ha ha!" Without me knowing how it had happened, I suddenly tripped and the wolf lunged forward biting into my leg.

"YOWCH," I screamed before I threw it off of me, now completely ticked off. "Why you.." I said as I grabbed it with my bare hands and started beating the snot out of it, "You bit me!" Due to its multiple injuries, the wolf tried to make an attempt to flee. Pissed I stomped down on its back, snarling, "Trying to run away now, are you? I am having a bad day right now and I'd much rather kill you than hold onto this anger all day! So sit still and deal with your punishment!" With a few strong stomps, the wolf blew up in a puff of smoke and I stood panting heavily, due mostly to my fury.

"Humph! Stupid wolf, you just had to bite me," I mumbled to myself, not noticing the looks of shock that the group behind me was giving me. I was too upset to look in their direction. "**Quest item received: Wolf Fang!**" "What powerful strikes... that wolf couldn't even react.." Li'l Strong said slowly. "So cool," Rose said as she pressed her hands to her red face. "What skill.." "Hmm," I said, seeing something move out of the corner of my eye, it was another wolf. "COME HERE," I snarled as I proceeded to slice at the poor unfortunate wolf who just so happened to cross my path.

**-HP -30!-**

**-HP -30!-**

**-HP -30!-**

"It looks like he's in a trance..." Someone said in shock as he turned to his neighbor. With one powerful thrust, I stabbed my knife right between Wolf's eyes, killing it instantly. "AHH," Rose screamed as she covered her eyes. "Defeated in an instant... So strong..!" "EAT THIS, " I yelled as I sliced another wolf literally in half. "And another one... Fast... This brat has even more potential to become a warrior than me," Li'l Strong said dazedly. "He's dangerous..." '_This feels great. I guess being a guy does have its advantages_,' I thought as I slowly straightened up, dripping in blood and enjoying every second of it. "Where's the rest?" "Come on wolves, come get me," I yelled as loud as I could at the pack of wolves that charged me in response. "Blood..." I heard Rose say and my smile grew, "A-a Blood Elf!"

"More like a Blood Demon," Li'l Strong said as he watched me slaughter every single wolf that came at me. 'You don't know the half of it,' I thought to myself as I slowly looked over my shoulder at the group who visibly stepped back at the look of insane pleasure in my eyes while I stood there, dripping in blood.

~Swoosh~

"I finally collected 10...well more than 10 wolf fangs for sure, "I said as I was cleaned up and holding my pouch. "Thanks for the help,' I said as I walked away, "i need to go change jobs, see ya!" "Byeee," Rose called back, waving, "Let's grind monster again someday!"

"Hare's 10 wolf fangs," I said as I handed a large bag of wolf fangs to the warrior trainer, " I want to sell the rest of the fangs for money." "Wow! So fast," The NPC said in shock before laughing, "Good job, young man! When I was young.." "Look," I said interrupting, "Just change my job, Will ya? I've had a pretty long day already. Maybe I'll listen some other time, okay?"

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Warrior! Learned: 3 new skills: Strength Boost, Haste, and Inferno Slash -**

The NPC opened his mouth to say something when the announcer spoke up again.

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Archer! Learned: 2 new skills: Long Shot and Sight -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Mage! Learned: 2 new skills: Friendly Heal and Shadow Blast -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Necromancer! Learned: 1 new skills: Revival -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Bard! Learned: 1 new skills: Song of the Dead -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Beast Warrior! Learned: 1 new skills: Claw Slash -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Barrier Master! Learned: 1 new skills: Small Shield -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Ninja! Learned: 1 new skills: Dash -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Summoner! Learned: 1 new skills: Summon Small Beast -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Thief! Learned: 1 new skills: Snatch -**

**-Ding! System Notice: Job Change Successful to Wizard! Learned: 1 new skills: Shadow Haunt -**

"What the heck," The NPC yelled, "That's not supposed to happen!" "Don't look at me, I don't know what happened either," I said as I thought to myself. '_That's the second time today that something odd has happened to me. If this keeps up, I might begin to think that my brother is still alive and pranking me..._'

~Swoosh~

"Alright," I said happily as I left the shop and was heading into the woods once again, "I'm finally a warrior... well kind of." I reached into my pouch while muttering to myself, "I wonder what weapon I got.." Inside the bag I felt around with bewilderment. '_This thing is a whole lot bigger than it looks. Well there's something long and wooden... a small pointy thing...hmm... a twig.. .wait why is there two twigs in my bag, I will never know... I'll just grab..this_!' I thought as I pulled out a large blade that was completely black with the edge a blood red. "A sword?"

"hmmm," I hummed softly as I pulled it closer and examined it over before smiling, pleased and started waving it around to test it. "I'm going to have to give it a try," I said softly to myself, sheathing my new sword before putting the weapon filled pouch away. '_I'll take those out and examine them at a later date_,' I thought to myself as I turned towards the woods, ' _After I find some good armor that is_.'

Just at that moment, time seemed to freeze as I sensed something coming at me. Ducking, I let the thing fly over me before I grabbed the back of the person's tunic and hit them once. "Why you...LOLI" I said as I looked at the GGM that I now recognized. "What the heck do you think you're doing sneaking up behind me? I could have killed you!" "..Who are you," Loli asked as she stared at me in confusion, "Have we met before?"

'Great, that means she's not the one who did this to me,' I thought as I released her. "It's me, Countess or as it seems I am now a guy, Count," I replied as I watched Loli get up from the ground. "Countess," she asked as she tried to hit me again, but I easily dodged her blows, "I told you to PM me! I had to look for you for sooo long! And What the blue blazes happened to you?" "I have no idea. I logged in today looking like this. I was hoping you could tell me," I said as I began to walk towards the forest once again. "Why are you here anyways Loli? Don't G-Owch," I yelped as Loli hit me, "What was that for?"

"Listen carefully," the GM snarled as she pulled my closer to herself, "I'm actually a hidden GM, If you dare let it slip, I'll.." "You'll what," I asked with a dangerous look in my eyes as they flashed red. I shoved her away from me. "I'll... I'll..." the GM said, trying to think of something, but I just rolled my eyes. " Right, well when you think of something go ahead and try it," I said as I moved away from her towards my previous destination, "But right now, I have more important things to do, like training." "I know," the GM squealed as she grabbed my arm, yanking me to stop. "I've obviously been looking for you so I can train with someone like you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking ta her in disbelief. "besides with me by your side, you don't have to worry about fan frls that will probably start forming if you are seen without a girl already with you! But don't worry; I'll definitely protect your chastity!" "i can handle myself just fine, you know!" I said as I jerked my arm from her grasp. "I don't need you following me around, seeing a you seem to be one of the first fan girls I've come across!"

"Let' go grind monsters," Loli exclaimed ignoring me as she seized my arm once again and started dragging me to the woods. "FINE! But Release me first," I snarled, feeling my temper rising and everything start to bleed red. When she didn't listen, I proceeded to make her release me by introducing her to my fists. "Count! Wait," Loli yelled as she painfully got back to her feet and hurried after me, drinking down a health potion. "Sheesh, talk to me!"

"Fine,' I snarled, really wanting to send her to the Rebirth point and get rid of her, but I owed her one so.. "If it shuts you up; What's your job anyway? Mage? Priest?" "He-he-he.. How can I pick such a pathetic job?" Loli snickered at the very idea. "Oh~ Really? Then..?" "The job I chose is the one with the most potential to make money! Needless to say.. of course, it's the thief class!" She said, giggling as if it was a good thing and I sneered as she playfully nudged me. "relax! I'll teach you the easiest, cheapest, and safest way to fight monsters!"

"Hmm? Great! A wolf! Alright, let me show you," I heard her say, but I just ignored her as my focus instantly went to the wolf. "Hey! Are you even watching," Loli asked furious, but to her astonishment ad horror I had the wolf already in my hands and my mouth on it's neck. My focus stayed there until I sensed something bigger coming up behind Loli. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled dropping the wolf and pointing behind her, but it was too late.

**-HP -150!-**

"LOLIDRAGON!" "**System Notice: Wolf King has appeared!**" Before I could get to Loli, I was caught. I spat out blood as I felt the Wolf King's claws dig into my gut, but he released me to throw me against a tree. I felt my mask fly off as I flew through the air and crashed against the tree trunk much like what had happened to Loli as I could see her knocked out on the ground.

**-HP -80-**

"That hurt.." I groaned as I got back to my feet. I could feel blood dripping from my head as I looked at the Wolf King. Everything, once again turned red but this time I felt the uncontrollable hunger and need to feed. The wolf came charging at me as a wicked smile spread across my face. My speed seemed to increase with each of the wolf's attacks before I jumped and hit the wolf with a hard kick to the back of it's head causing it to fall forward.

**-Attack Successful! Wolf King HP -30!-**

Hunger seemed to drive me as I dodged one more of the wolfs attacks before my jaws closed onto its neck causing the wolf to fall, once again, forward. I let what felt like energy flow from my fangs into the wolf causing it to stop moving. I sat there for several minutes as I drained the beast of it's blood with every gulp.

**~Attack Succesful! HP -60!-**

**-Hp -60!-**

**-Hp -60!-**

**-Hp -60!-**

**-Hp -60!-**

Jumping off of the beast, I could feel my health returning, before I looked at the Boss and pulled out my sword. I then proceeded to use my newest attack: Inferno Slash. "**HP – 300! Wolf Boss has been defeated! Count has gained Blood Lust attack. Count's weapon has leveled up to 2. Speed has increased by 7. Count had leveled up to 16**." "What the.." I asked as I turned towards Loli to see that she had awaken, had pulled out a health potion and was drinking it as she came over to me. "Your weapon leveled up?" She asked as she looked at my blade. "Yeah... It would seem I have a growing type weapon," I said shrugging my shoulders, cleaning the blade on the grass before sheathing it.

"Wow! That's very lucky," Loli gushed, smiling. "Hmm," grunted in disinterest as I was more interested in how I beat the boss and what kind of blade I happened to possess. "hey Count.." Lolidragon asked after a moment of silence as we recovered. "What?" "Let's create our own legend!" "Huh," I asked confused as I looked over at her. "Second Life's first legend.." Loli said softly before holding a fist out towards the sky, "The Legend of Count!" I just looked at her as I thought her suggestion over. '_The first legend, huh?_' "Sounds like fun," I said out loud. Before I knew what happened, Loli was hugging me with all her might. This followed with me beating her with all mine.

**Dark: Well I hope you liked I! Read and Review! I gots more chapters coming up real soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking back as to where the Wolf Boss had vanished, Loli and I noticed that it hadd left behind a bag of coins and an egg. I picked up the egg as I ignored Loli who was trying to be sneaky as she inched closer to the bag of gold. "Don't even think about it, Loli," I said as I grabbed her by the collar of her tunic. "I worked way too hard for that for you to just steal it." "Steal? I wasn't going to steal it!" Loli protested as she looked back at me. "I was just going to hold it for you... yeah, hold it... Hey is that an egg?" Loli asked as she tried to change the topic.

Rolling my eyes at her tactic, I simply answered, "yes." "Wow, you're really lucky," Loli said as she looked at the small object. "Yeah, I wonder what it will be?" I asked as I too stared at the egg. "More than likely a wolf," Loli said as she straightened up, "You can have it, I don't want it." "I was planning on it! Considering that I did all the work," I replied as I started back to the village. 'Although I really hope it's not a wolf. Wolves here look like a bunch of wild shaggy dogs in this game and I don't really like shaggy dogs."

"Yeah, right," Loli mumbled as she came next to me. "It will be a wolf, but just out of curiosity, what would you like instead?" "Hmmm... I think I would really like a bat,' I replied as I once again looked at the egg I was holding. "Don't you think a bat would go great with my character?" "A bat?" Loli asked in thought as she placed a finger to her lips. "Yeah, I could see it, but unfortunately you will be stuck with a 'shaggy dog' as you call it." "We'll see."

***In the village***'

As we watched the NPC cast a spell on the egg, Loli and I held onto each other in excitement and anticipation. When the egg finally did hatch, all that was in the egg was a white fluff ball. Lolidragon proceeded to laugh wholeheartedly as I moved closer to the fluff. "You got a ball of cotton..." Loli started as she continued to laugh as hard as she could. Ignoring her, I slowly and carefully poked the fluff ball. The ball of fluff reacted by turning over and unfurling. Slowly a pair of ice blue eyes opened and looked up at me.

**SQUEAK!**

"Heck, yeah! I got a bat!," I yelled as I looked at the tiny little creature with a smile of happiness. "A bat?!," Loli said as she stopped laughing and brought her attention to me as I picked up said bat. "That's more like a mouse with wings!" "Oh, shut up Loli. You're just jealous," I replied as I held at the bat to get a better look at her. Loli turned to me with a look of utter shock. "Me? Jealous of that rodent? Please!"

I looked at the tiny little bat that was curled up in the palm of my hand as a smile played at the corner of my mouth. '_She sure is cute though_.' I thought as I took an appearance of the small bat. She was about the size of a mouse, but with her wingspan when spread out, she was about the size of my hands, my fingertips to my wrist. She was pure white except for small black spider shaped mark on her back which made me smile even bigger as the shape made her look like she had many mysteries and was very special. My thoughts were interrupted as the NPC in charge of the hatching cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but you must put a drop of blood on the pet to make it yours and you must also name." "Okay," I replied as I poked my finger with the edge of my knife before bringing it close to the tiny bat, "I'll call you Meap." However the bat had other ideas about how she wants the blood. Jumping up, the little creature clamped on to the edge of my finger with a drop of blood was. Loli and the NPC started yelling in panic as the bat started to suck gently on my finger which caused me to start to chuckle softly.

Hearing me, Lolidragon glared at me and said, "This is not something to laugh about Count. That that is sucking your blood which is not supposed to happen in this game and you should be trying to pry that thing off of you." "Why would I do that?" I asked just as the little bat took her mouth off my finger and looked at me with big ice blue eyes. "She was just hungry. Wouldn't you be if you were just born and hungry?" "Just hungry?" Loli asked in disbelief, "It was JUST HUNGRY?!" "Calm down, Loli, it's not like Meap will do any damage.." I stated my voice fading as the announcer stated right at that moment. "**Player Count has successfully adopted Meap. Meap has learned Leach Life and has leveled up to 1! Player Count lose -1 HP!**"

"Well, not much damage anyway," I laugh as Meap flew to my shoulder and then hid against my neck. I could feel her nuzzle the nape of my neck as she gently sucked on the peach fuzz there like a baby would a pacifier. "Alright Meap, Lets go kill things and get you at a higher level," I said as I stepped past Loli who just gaped at me for my random carefree attitude.

~~One hour later~~

I had a lot of fun seeing Meap bathe in the blood of the monsters I'd attack before letting her finish them off, not to mention the look on Loli's face every time Meap drank some of the blood. "I think I'm going to be sick," Loli said as Meap pounced on a Slime Monster causing it to explode. "**Meap has just learned: Body Slam. Slime had been defeated! Meap is now level 15**." "Oh Loli, stop exaggerating. You said that ten minutes ago, and you are still standing there," I said as Meap came back to me with a happy chirp. '_Mommy, help Meap kill another monster!_' I looked at Meap in surprise as I heard her little voice in my head.

"**Attention! Pet Meap has learned hidden power: Mind Link.**" Loli looked at me and Meap as the little bat zoomed around my head in excitement before she saw something I could help her attack. "_Oh! Lookie, lookie! Hurry, Mommy! Let's go bash it!_" Meap thought as she grabbed a long lock of my hair and tugged it towards a nearby wolf, just as Loli yelped, "YOU HAVE A SHADOW BAT?!" "A what? Meap, hold on, Mommy got to talk to crazy Aunt Loli right now, hang on," I said as I gently detached my pet from my short hair.

"A Shadow Bat is the only kind of bat that can talk into their owner's mind at such a low level. Most pets don't learn speech until level 40." Loli said as we looked at Meap who got tired of waiting and decided to go kill a "bouncy blob" as Loli continued, " But Shadow Bats are extremely rare. You can only find them in the shadow mist caves in the Northern continent. You are very lucky, my friend, because not only is your pet a Shadow Bat, but a white Shadow Bat." At this, I quickly lifted my hand to interrupt her. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that I not only have one of the rarest creatures in the game, but it is a special one at that?"

"Yep, the white ones can become humanoid, but I'm not sure when that occurs. There's not very much known about them, even for a GM such as myself," Loli said just as Meap came zooming towards us. '_MOMMY! SAVE MEAP_!' She squeaked as she hid behind my neck in her usual spot. "Huh," Loli and I asked as we turned in the direction she had came from just as a pack of wolves com charging out of the bushes at us. "Meap, what did you do," Loli yelped in horror as I pulled out my sword, grinning evily. "Good girl Meap," I exclaim as I happily started slaughtering the slobbery mutts. "Though I do want to know what you did to get them mad at you."

'_Meap was just a wittle hungry and Meap thought the 'shaggy dogs' might have tasted good_.' Meap replied sheepishly as I noticed that the Alpha's tail was slightly bent. "Not only did you eat a wolf, but you ate the Alpha..." I deadpanned before grinning wider. "Oh, good girl Meap! Mommy is so proud!" "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR RODENT?" Loli yelled as I felt Meap puff up in happiness to my praise before she started licking off the specks of blood from the wolves while I started picking the loot off the ground from the now dead wolves.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any music displayed in the story!**

As Loli and I walked to Star City, I could feel my spirit lift to the point where I started singing to one of my favorite songs as Meap slept peacefully on the back of my neck.

"**Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<strong>

**You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<strong> 

Loli stared at me with look of shock as apparently to her, I had a pretty good voice and she hadn't been expecting it at all.

**Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<strong>

**Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you'll understand<strong> 

Meap purred in her sleep along to my singing. Loli was just swaying along to the sound of my voice as I kept on going.

**Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain**

**I know (I know I know I know)  
>I know that you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<strong> 

As I sang the last chorus, we entered Star city and people were looking at me (mostly the girls) with hunger in their eyes.

**Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<strong>"

As I finished, Loli snapped out of her daze just in time to see all the girls turn into wolves-fan girl style. So she did what had to be done. She grabbed my arm and said in a little-too-loud voice, "Hubby! I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat." This stopped the fan girls but it really annoyed me to the point that when Loli and I were out of sight, I gave her a beating, I hope she never forgets.

At the tavern, I noticed a girl that looked very familiar standing next to another girl whose eyes were in the shapes of hearts. As I got closer, I remembered who the first girl was, but I couldn't fort he life of me recognize who the others were. As I sat in a chair with Loli coming to sit next to me with a nice sized welt on her head, Rose noticed me and seemed to lose all interest in the other guy. This caused the gentleman to look over which in turn caused the other girl to turn as well.

"hey Rose, How's it going," I asked as Rose moved closer with the rest of the Rose Team following her. "Do I know you?" Rose asked in return, looking dazed. 'Oh that's right, they've never seen my face before.' I though as a waitress came close to my table. "Yes, I'm Count, remember? We went and trained together," I replied as recognition went across their faces. "Count?!" The Rose Team yelled as the waitress asked what I would like to order.

Turning to the NPC, I replied casually, "I would like a Bloody Orange, please." The NPC and everyone else looked at me with a look of uncertainty and confusion, either that or disgust. "What is that?" The NPC asked as she looked at the bartender who shrugged back, just as confused. "It's just a glass of orange juice with some blood in it," I said easily before she shrugged her shoulders and left to go get it for me. "I would have thought that would be self explanatory," I said to myself before calling after the waitress. "Oh and, Miss, could it be in a wine glass, please? Thanks."

"Anyway, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in a while." I said as I once again turned back to them. "And who are you new companions?" "Oh this is Fairsky," Lil'Strong said as he pointed to the new girl before pointing at the new male. "And the is Feng Wu Qing." Wu Qing stared at me with a hint of anger and something else. Thinking to myself I couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Rose and Fairsky seemed to be glued to the spot as they stared at me with admiration.

By this time, Loli was getting angry at being ignored so she proceeded to grab my arm and whine, "Hubby, don't forget about me!" This made everyone look at me with shock, well everyone except Rose and Fairsky, they were too busy glaring at Lolidragon. "Loli, if you don't remove your person from me this minute, I wil send you to the Rebirth Point in a lot of pain," I said in a calm, almost seductive, voice which made Loli cringe away from me with a pained expression. "F-fine, but don't ignore me like that. I want to meet these people too," Loli said as she smiled at the Rose Team though I noticed that Wu Qing was looking at Loli with a lot of interest.

Just then, I felt something grab my sleeve and looking down, I found Fairsky looking at me with pained eyes, "Count, are you really married to her?" She asked as she looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking me to tell her that it wasn't true. "Yes we are.." Loli started before I whipped my head around as I sent on of my fiercest glares in her direction, instantly shutting her up. Thankfully, the NPC came back with my drink, so I ignored Fairsky in favor of my drink. Suddenly I felt Meap move against my neck and peek out to look at what was going on and what smelt so good.

'_Mommy, can Meap have some?_' Meap asked as she stared at my cup with longing before she started pawing at it. I was about to answer her when there was a loud squeal. "How cute!" the two girls yelled as they promptly grabbed Meap who was instantly terrified, and started to chatter happily at how cute and adorable _**MY**_ Meap was. '_MOMMY! HELP MEAP!_' Meap squeaked/cried which cause the girls to laugh happily, but hearing my baby's pleas for help, my mood instantly darkened causing the shadows, to seem, to form around the room.

All the candles went out and it started to get very cold as I slowly stood up and glared at Rose and Fairsky who, like the entire tavern, had frozen in fear. "_**Hand her over**_," I said very coldly as I held out my hand. The two girls instantly passed me Meap, terrified that they were going to die, but the instant Meap touched my hand, my mood lightened and so did the room as a consequence. Placing Meap on my shoulder, I sat back down in my chair before picking up my wine glass to take a sip, only to jerk back when my face met Meap's backside as well as wiggling feet. Grabbing one of her ting feet, I pulled her out and raised on of my eyebrows as I looked at her curiously.

'_Meap wanted to try Mommy's drink, but Meap fell in when Mommy picked up cup._' Meap replied to my unspoken question as she folded her wings like she was crossing her arms and looked at me defiantly, pouting. No one noticed that Fairsky and Rose were still frozen in place, even though everything had returned to normal when I had calmed down. The only difference was that they had hearts in their eyes as I seemed to have gained eve more fan girls which cause Wu Qing to get even more angry with me.

Having finished eating, seeing as by this time, Loli had ordered a lot of food, Loli and I left the tavern saying good bye to the Rose Team. We had gotten about 20 feet from the door when we heard Fairsky call out to us. "Count, get rid of that woman and let me be our wife!" Stopping, Loli and I turned to see Fairsky and several thugs looking at us. "Excuse me? Loli and I are not a couple," I said as I looked at her and the men behind her, knowing that this might become a fight, and secretly hoping it would so that I could feel blood on my flesh once again.

"If you are not a couple then you can leave her and join my group with ease then. If you refuse because she has something over yo, then I will have these gentlemen kill her and then you can be free of that ugly woman," Fairsky said as if that could be the only reason for me to be with Lolidragon. Feeling my temper rise at suck arrogance and pride, I turned to leave, "Loli, lets leave, I have no desire to be in that girl's presence any longer." "Fine then," Fairsky said before looking to the thugs behind her. "Gentleman, go kill her for me please and I will pay you well."

Hearing this, I turned just in time to see said men charge at Loli who promptly started begging me to help her out. I on the other hand, just looked down at her pathetic expression and decided that it just might be fun to see her squirm. With a big smiled I said, 'Sorry Loli, this is your mess, not mine." And with that, I kicked her to the side and turned to a nearby wall and leaned onto it. Glaring at me, Loli took off to try and keep away from the men. Meap poked her head out from my neck as she was curious as to what that good smell was.

She stated this question as a thing of popcorn chicken appeared in my hands (Don't ask, I have no idea) and we started munching on the tender bits. '_Mamma, Why is Aunty Lol runnin from those men?_' Meap asked seriously as she nibbled on her popcorn chicken, now just noticing Loli. "Well Meap, Aunty Loli has gotten herself in trouble with those men, so she is having to run to stay alive." '_Why Mommy not help Aunty Lol?_" I chuckled darkly at Meap's question before stating, "Because this is payback for all the things she's done to me."

Meap squeaked evilly as we continued to watch Loli run from the thugs. Tired of running, Loli dashed to me and started begging for all she was worth, which ain't much. "Count, please help me, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't let them kill me!" Feeling she had learned her lesson, and having finished my snack, I moved from the wall and slowly withdrew my blade as though I was very bored. "Fine, I'll help, but only if you promise never to cling to me ever again. Understand?" "Yes, yes, now go kill those guys, I know you've been dying to," Loli whimpered in fear as she realized why I had been so cold to her earlier.

Having gotten what I wanted, I charged the men that just barely came close to where Loli was. It didn't take me very long to kill the 'gentlemen', as Fairsky had called them, which I was very disappointed about, thinking that I would have at least found someone I could have a good fight with. "You love her that much?" I heard Fairsky ask as tears ran down her face. "No, but she's a member of my pack. No one is allowed to hurt my pack," I said but it didn't seem like Fairsky was listening as she had started to walk away.

"You're injured," Loli and I turned at the sound of someone speaking, and what we found was a large wolf (shaggy dog) looking at us... well, me. Looking where his eyes were locked at, I saw that I was indead injured but also that Meap was licking it with enjoyment. "May I heal you?" The shaggy dog asked as he came closer. I could feel the Holy Power coming from him and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I hissed and took a step away just as Meap looked up and hissed angrily at him while squeaking, '_MINE!_' "Um, no thanks, I don't feel like dying, but Loli could use some healing," I said as I pointed at Lolidragon who had several cuts and scraps from running from the thugs.

I glanced down at my now healed wound and the content Meap who was seated on my shoulder licking the last bits of blood from her muzzle only to find there was more on her back... sides... wings... you get the idea. "Anyways, who are you?" I asked as he bent over Loli and started healing her. "I a, Ugly Wolf. Fitting name, right?" He said as he finished and helped Loli stand up. "Oh no, I think wolf-bro would fit much better for someone who helps those in need," Loli said as she looked at me with a pleading look.

Knowing what she was silently asking for, I looked over to Wolf-bro and asked what we were both thinking. "Wolf-bro would you like to join us? We could use a man like you in our group." "I would be honored!" Wolf -bro said as we went to the gate that would lead us to the forest. I couldn't help but grin wickedly up at him before saying in a amused tone, "Welcome to the pack Wolf-bro. Your my new Beta." At this Wolf-bro blushed and Lolidragon was just plain confused. Wolf-bro after settling down explained to Loli what I was talking about.

**Dark: Welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's very similar to the original, just a different song and some little added details.**

**Read and Review! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As we stepped into the graveyard, deep in the middle of the forest, I could feel something in me stir causing my eyes to flash crimson as a spell suddenly came to my lips as I muttered under my breath, "**Rise those who lie in shadow and do my bidding.**" Just as I finished, three black skeletons rose from the ground and grunted at us. Loli proceeded to start screaming as one stepped forward which caused a domino effect with me losing my concentration and the summonings to then become rogue. Wolf-bro and Loli made a short time of killing them, just as the announcer spoke up, "**Count has learned: Shadow Summon! Count can now summon 3 shadow skulls and a shadow sprite**."

'_A shadow sprite? What the heck is that?_' I thought as Loli stormed over to me with a look that could have scared the living dead. '_Well, I'm technically dead and that look doesn't scare me!_' I thought before Loli started in on me. "COUNT!" Loli yelled as I turned to look at her. "What the heck was that? Why did you summon those skeletons and since when could you do that?! And what the heck is a shadow sprite?!" As if to answer her question, a small black pixie appeared out of a small shadow, giggling as it came closer.

Landing on my shoulder, much to Meap's shock and horror (I couldn't help **NOT** noticing the way her tiny eyeballs bugged out as she apparently recognized the newcomer), the sprite introduced itself. "Hello, Master of Mistress Shadow, My name is Shade and I am one of the Shadow Sprites." Shade then turned to Meap who was poking at her insistingly before adding, "Mistress Shadow, I ask that you please stop poking me. It tickles as you know and I simply can't play with you until I finish formally introducing myself!"

With that being said as she ignored Meap's frantic head-shaking she turned back to me and said, "Master of Mistress Shadow, I have come to continue the duty that has been passed down from generation to generation. Is there something I can do for you?" Staring at shade in confusion and bewilderment with my team looking just as curious I asked with all seriousness, "...Huh?" This caused both Wolf and Loli to fall over in exasperation at my question while the sprite giggled. "I-I mean," I corrected myself, clearing my throat. "How did you get here?"

In response to my question, Shade looked at Meap who I noticed, reluctantly nodded her head before waving a wing at her, pouting. Apparently, now having permission to answer me, Shade snapped her fingers causing a small, oval shadow to appear next to her before she gestured towards it. "It's called a Shadow Gate and only very powerful shadow mages, high level shadow bats, and shadow sprites can access them," She said as she came to hover in front of me. "I can make them bigger of course, as I'm a level 90 shadow pixie."

Just then we heard someone scream, "Help me please!" Turning around as I stuffed the Pixie into my hood with Meap, I saw a young girl running as fast as she could from several flaming skeletons. I pulled out my sword ready for a fight when something caught my eye. The skeletons and the girl had the same colored glow about them. "Count had just learned: Power Link! Power Link enables Summoners to see other summoners, summons." Putting my weapon away, I activated Dash and rushed to the little girl before picking her up as I leaped to a nearby tree, leaving Loli and Wolf-bro to deal with the stampeding summons.

Looking down at the girl, I placed her down on a nearby tree branch, so she could stand up before I started interrogating her about her summons. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you were running from your own summons. Did something happen that caused them to go rogue?" The little girl looked at me confused before replying, "Doll got scared, and how did you know they were Doll's? Are you a summoner like Doll, too?" "Yes, I am and may I ask who you might be exactly?" I asked as I picked her up again before jumping us out of the tree as by this time Loli and Wolf had finished killing all the skeletons.

"Oh, Sorry! My name is Pretty Necromancer Girl or Doll. I'm a Celestial Necromancer," She replied as she smiled brightly. "Hello, Doll, my name is Count." I said as I bent over slightly so I could look into her eyes. "Doll, would you like to join our pack/group?" I asked. Before Doll could answer, Loli interrupted saying, "Why would you want her, Count? She can't even beat a couple of skeletons, and.." Loli was cut short by the fact that I had drawn my blade and placed it up to her throat with anger while my eyes were glowing an eerie red as my very 'motherly instincts' reacted to my new baby sister's hurt expression.

"Loli, you have no right to say anything about who I keep in my pack. You haven't proven exactly whether or not you are worthy or, at least, useful to me, and yet," I said coldly as I pulled my sword away from her throat and sheathed it, "I've still permitted you to be in this pack." "Besides, she's cute," I said brightly as I whirled around to pinch Doll's cheeks before glaring over my shoulder at Loli as I added bluntly, "unlike you!" "And I could always use a little sister! That and those skeletons you two just killed were her summonings." I said this as I turned back to Doll and smiled widely at her, showing off my long fangs.

Loli's jaw hit the floor as she heard that they were Doll's summons and the skeletons were also extremely high in level meant that Doll herself was a high level to even summon them which surprised Loli greatly as Doll really didn't look like it. "Doll?" Wolf-Bro asked as he came closer to the small girl, "Exactly how many skeletons CAN you summon?" I looked from Doll to Wolf-bro and back with interest at this question because if she gained Wolf-bro's approval as well she was in the pack for good.

"i don't really know. I've never tried before." She said thoughtfully before adding as she stepped away from us, "Let me try." She started chanting her summoning spell. (A/N: All summoners have different chants for their spells) "**Skulls slumbering in the depths of Hades! Forgo thy slumber, arise, and answer to Doll's summons!**" At Doll's chanting, several skeletons rose from the ground, only to go over to Loli who was already freaking out, and proceed to grope her. I started laughing as Wolf and Doll looked on in horror. It got even better when she started bashing them to pieces as the look of rage didn't exactly mix well with the shocked expression that went over her face every time a skeleton came and groped her.

"Count, get over here and help me!" Loli yelled as yet another skull came at her. Laughing, I slowly pulled out my sword and feeling the weapon in my hand, my mind went into kill mode. I no longer had time to think about what was happening to Loli for I proceeded to slaughter all the skeletons, even though I was losing reputation. I also didn't notice the way Doll was clinging to Wold-Bro with a slightly frightened expression, but there was a trace of awe in it as well as apparently I was summoning skeletons to slaughter. '_MOOOMMMYYY!_' I hear Meap shriek snapping me out of my blood-lust before I found myself face full of pure Meap.

"Hes, Heep?" **(Translation: Yes Meap?)** I mumbled through Meap's fur as she continued to sob on me though I was trying to get her off of me, but she wasn't budging. "Mistress Shadow!" Shade gasped, apparently scandalized by Meap's behavior as I finally got her off my face and I was now holding her in front of me while she threw a temper tantrum-flailing about and all. "That's hardly appropriate for one of you stature!" Shade scolded at Meap who paused in her flailing to glare at Shade before shrieking, mentally, '_MEAP DON"T CARE!_'

"There, there,' I said as I patted Meap on the back while she sobbed into my shoulder. "what's wrong with your bat?" Doll asked as I looked over to see them all standing nearby, Wolf-bro and Loli though were sweat-dropping at Meap's actions. "Apparently Meap got jealous of the skeletons," I deadpanned, causing Doll to gape at me in shock while Shade continued to scold Meap as Meap tugged on my hair, trying to get my attention again.

**Dark: Woot awesome Chapter. Please read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dark: Wow I'm getting these chapters up pretty fast! This is awesome!**

"**Talk" = regular speaking**

"**_Talk_" = private message**

**'_Talk_' = thinking/ Meap mind speaking**

**REVIEWS:**

**genastar0 = not by much, I still am going off of the way you had count. But I am trying to give her a little more personality to lead up to some good reveals and plot twists. Stay tuned for awesome sauce!:D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I does ot own ½ Prince of it's characters for I am a squishy pillow. 0W0**

"Meap! Doll, chooses you!" Doll yelled as she flung Meap in the direction of a wolf that Shade had said was a way that Meap could level up, so as she was being flung, Meap turned into a fuzzy white ball before bursting into black flames. '_What is this? Pokemon?'_ I thought as I watched in amusement as Meap happily flew back to Doll after bouncing off the poor wolf, killing it with the black flames. "Meap is Doll's precious pet," Doll sang as she twirled around with Meap.

Chuckling to myself, I walked over to Doll before putting a stern look on my face, trying to look like I was upset, but failing slightly. "Whose pet is she?" I asked as I placed a hand on Doll's head and rubbed it playfully. "_**DOLL/MOMMY #2'S!**_" Both Doll and Meap yelled playfully at the same time. Well, to me they yelled at the same time, to everyone else Doll was the one who yelled while Meap just squeaked. Hearing a loud roar and a cry of pain, everyone turned to see Wolf-bro, the packs Beta, get sliced on the back by a leopard beast-man.

"Wolf-bro!" Everyone yelled as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Loli ran as she attacked one of the beasts, "Ha, come get me, morons." Turning, the beasts did just that. They chased her, but before I could do anything to stop it from happening the leopards pounced and slew her as well. By this time, Wolf-bro turned into a pillar of light followed by Lolidragon. I could feel my anger rising as I dashed frantically to where Doll was. Jumping in front of her I blocked an attack with my arms, hissing in frustration that I hadn't expected the surprise attack.

I was so focused on demolishing the leopard-man in front of me that I was startled when I heard Doll scream from behind me. Glancing back at her I saw Doll moments before she turned into a pillar of light. Though for Meap, Shade had created a small portal and dragged Meap into it after her, with Meap protesting in her abandonment of her mommy. My anger was at it's peak as I turned back to the leopards who began to surround me. I watched them all in hatred, feeling my eyes start to bleed a bright crimson red that I was sure looked like glowing blood.

"You are going to pay for hurting my pack, you filthy kittens!" I snarled, barely noticing that my voice didn't sound like my usual voice. It sounded like two people were speaking at once, but I shoved that aside in favor of yanking out my sword just as the Leader of the Leopards came at me. I seemed to vanish from my spot just as his blade came down. Surprised, the boss looked around for me, but it wasn't until I screamed a battle cry that the boss looked up to see me coming at him from the sky. I could feel the wind against my new wings as I dove towards my prey.

The beast didn't even have time to react as I sunk my fangs into the flesh at the back of his neck, but I didn't get to enjoy my meal as the others, in a show of loyalty, came at me.

**(This fight has been censored because of the gore caused by Count slaughtering the felines)**

Draining the last of the Leader's blood, I tossed the corpse over my shoulder and watched as all the dead leopards burst into smoke leaving only coins and various items behind. I was about to go find more creatures to vent my banger on when my blood lust was broken by the sad sound, the sound of a crying Meap. Turning in the direction the sound was coming from, I got a face full of said bat. '_Mommy! Meap so scared._' Meap cried as I peeled her off of me, only to have her turn and glare at Shade. '_Meanie Shade making Meap leave Mommy #1 and Mommy #2._'

I couldn't help but chuckle at Meap' pouting face and Shade's look of defiance as my brain told me that Mommy #2 was Meap's nickname for Doll. Heck, Meap ever had nicknames for Loli (Scary Lady or Aunty Lol) and Wolf-bro (Shaggy Dog). "Shade's job," Shade said, pulling me from my amused thoughts. "Is to always protect Mistress Meap and that is what Shade is going to do." I couldn't help but notice that Shade was beginning to talk like Meap as normally Shade is a lot more dignified and didn't normally talk in third person like Meap.

Realizing what that she was doing so, Shade seemed to straighten her shirt and dust invisible lint off it's sleeve before continuing. "Besides Mistress, I'm sure that his lordship, Count, is glad that I got you out of harms way seeing as you are not as powerful as you once were." '_Meap doesn't care! Meap wanted to stay and help!_' Meap cried as she once again attached herself to my face. "Heap, hit hoff! Hommy han't hethe!" (Translation: Meap get off! Mommy can't breathe!) I said... well more like mumbled seeing as Meap was over my mouth. Finally doing as I had asked, Meap went to my shoulder instead but continued to cling to me like a life line.

Sighing, I looked over to the horizon and stated, to no one in particular, "Well, we might as well go look for the others before it gets too dark."

~~Da Village~~

Entering the village, I noticed a crowd in the middle of the road. Walking closer my acute hearing picked up what sounded like a harp being played. Intrigued I continued until I could see a purple haired bard standing in a small clearing. I became mesmerized by the music, falling into a trance inevitably activated my skill Entice. "_Hey Count, are you okay,_" I heard Loli ask over PM. "_Yeah.. hey Loli, There's a bard here that I think will be perfect for you,_" I said as I continued to listen to the music, my Entice unintentionally calling to others like a siren call.

"_Really? What does he look like,_" Loli asked, sounding interested. "_Well, he has long purple hair and fair skin. I think he is a demon..._." By this time, the bard had noticed that he was suddenly no longer the center of attention and searched for the source of everyone's inattention. As he turned to look in my direction, our eyes met so he had the misfortune to get the full brunt of my accidental attack. (A/N: When a player private messages, pm, another their avatar does not move. You simply freeze in place. Team chat is different since you can use this chat when fighting and you will not freeze in place. Okay back to the story) I was still explaining to Loli what he looked like, when we were interrupted by him.

"Ah, what a beautiful creature," he said as he bent on one knee and took my hand. "Umm... Dude, what are you doing," I asked not knowing that I was still pming Lolidragon at the same time as I spoke to the man. I jerked my hand away from him, "You do realize I'm a guy, right?" "Oh yea, for only a man such as yourself can make this bard wish to train and be by your side, always," he replied as he stood and attached himself to my person, "Male muscles are sooooo much better than fleshy female curves..." Now seriously creeped out, I didn't allow the perverted bard to finish as I proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

After I sent that perverted bard to the rebirth point, I made my way to the nearest tavern to await my team. As I waited I cooled down with my usual drink. When my group finally showed up, Loli came in laughing her head off while Doll and Wolf were shooting her looks of uncertainty. "Count, I can't believe that you got attacked by him. That's just so funny," Loli said through her laughter. Feeling my anger rise again, I slowly placed my wine glass down and turned my famous cold smile towards Loli who figuratively froze.

"Count, did you really get molested by a male bard," Doll asked as she sat next to me. "No, I never gave him a chance," I replied as I took a sip of my drink, "Now I think we should discuss why you guys died in that last fight." Wolf looked at me, starting to agree before he stumbled over his words. "Yes, we... wait you said we? Didn't you die too Count," Wolf-bro asked me. "No I didn't die. I killed them easily once you guys died," I said bluntly before casually sipping my drink.

Wolf-bro just shook his head before turning the rest of the pack. "Well I think 'we' died because we are missing a very important class. The long range fighter, such as an archer or mage," he said glancing between me and the others. "I think both would be beneficial to add them both to our group," Loli said, finally de-thawing from my glare earlier. Looking at Loli, I growled at her, "It's pack. We are not a group but a pack, get it right!" Loli shivered in fright, scooting away. "Doll has an idea! Lets go to the Adventures guild and try to recruit someone there," Doll said a little loud as she waved her hand like a little girl.

"That's a great idea, Doll," I praised as I ruffled her hair which made Doll seem to grow ears and a tail which she wagged happily in praise. That or I was just hallucinating from not eating as much as I needed. "Lets go soon so that the good ones aren't taken," Loli said as she got to her feet while I gulped down the rest of my drink. "Okay, but first we need to upgrade our gear," I added as I followed everyone out the door and with that we left to the Adventures guild.

~~swoosh~~

"Loli, tell me again why I'm holding the sign," I asked as we walked around the plaza. "So we can attract the attention of the population," she said as she looked at all of us, "Count, put Meap on you head. She'll make you look that much 'softer' to approach." Meap, hearing this, eagerly scrambled up onto my head and looked about happily while telling me, '_Meap help Mommy find more friends!_' Smiling in amusement, I too decided to get into character and so I used my entice skill. "Who wants to train with me," I asked seductively.

"I DO," several girls squealed. "Come one, Come all, we have beautiful women and gorgeous men," Loli yelled loudly. "What a cute bat," Some other players said as they all started to crowd us. "I call the cute little girl," someone in the crowd yelled. Wolf-bro, getting annoyed, yelled at the crowd, "**EVERYONE, LINE UP!**"

~~Ten Hours Later~~

Even after Wolf took all that time to thin the crowd, we finally realized that no one had seriously wanted to join us and train. In the end I suggested that we go train to help regain their levels. Everyone agreed and that's how we all ended up back in the forest.

"Loli, will you wake the hell up," I yelled as we watched her sleepwalking with 14 zombies following her all lined up. (**Agility based players are the ones that normally collect mobs of creatures. They gather a bunch so that the team can kill them and level up quickly. Zombies are extremely slow, but they can do high level attacks.**) Waking up, Loli yawned as she groggily said, "Sorry, I'm just so bored that I fell asleep. Is there 15 yet?" She whined as she started counting the long line behind her.

"Lets see... 1, 2, 3," Loli mumbled before turning to find a large one behind her, "15... wait weren't they all over there?" Seeing what it was, I pulled out my sword and dashed towards her, "Loli! Run! That's the Zombie King!" Just as I said this, the Zombie King swung it's weapon at Loli who jumped out of the way just in time. 'Why do they always have to attack her when she is so far away,' I thought angrily. Stopping in my tracks I was looking for a way to help her out as I saw a good sized tree that I could use to get above the boss.

Running, I quickly got to the top just as the boss hit Loli. Not wasting a moment, I pulled out my bow and aimed for the boss. Before I could release the arrow, a bright light hit the boss in the back. Swiftly the Boss turned and rushed towards the person who had shot him. From my angle, I sadly couldn't see the person. Growling I jumped down and rushed to intercept the boss. Quickly I switched to my sword and blocked the boss's strike just feet away from his target.

"You dare attack a player in my presence," I snarled at the Zombie boss, before my blood lust took over. I'm not sure how it happened but one moment I was blocking the attack and the next I was standing over the Zombie King, his head in my hand. "C...Count.." I hear Loli stutter making me turn around to find everyone watching me in fright. My breathing had become erratic, my whole body shaking in anger, so I tried to calm myself down. Doll walked up to me and hugged me, "We're safe Count..." At that I stopped shaking and I hugged her back.

"Thanks for helping pull the boss off Loli," I heard Wolf-bro say before a very familiar voice spoke up. "It was no big deal. I'm Guileastos a wandering bard," the man spoke up as my eyes finally drifted to him. Of course it was the very same bard from earlier that evening. Wolf-bro introduced everyone to this Guile-whatever as Loli walked up to him with a big smile. "Guileastos, would you like to join us," she asked in a cheery tone. '_Please say no,_' I begged to myself, hoping I didn't get stuck with the pervert.

"I would be honored," the bard replied in a happy tone. I was furious that Loli had asked him to join which meant for me that I now owed him for his help and him joining. Leaning down, I picked up a random, but heavy rock off the ground. Pausing for a second I chucked it as hard as I could at Loli, hitting her right between the eyes. As the rock connected with a beautiful thud sending Loli to the ground as blood spurted out of her skull, I approached the bard. "**Count has just learned BullsEye. Marksmen skill is now at level 3. Speed increased to level 14**."

Smiling at everyone's startled expression as Loli was on the ground dazed, Meap having a small snack as she cleaned her wound. Looking the bard in the eye, I gave him my coldest glare. "You are free to join my pack on one condition: You must protect the others, no matter what. Other than that leave me alone, got it," I snarled at him. The bard stared at me with shock, although I couldn't tell if it was from my attitude or if he just now recognized me. Then to my surprise something flashed across his eyes as his whole face went a nice shade of red, causing everyone to stare at him. Loli, having recovered and was holding Meap who was purring happily, gaped at him as her brain put the pieces together about who he was.

"You're that bard," she stated before whirling around to the others and adding, "He's the bard who molested Count in the village." Everyone, now, stared at the bard who's face turned even redder at the blunt description Loli used and seemed slightly conflicted for a second before apparently coming to a decision. "I did not molest him," the bard protested in outrage, causing everyone to relax only to gape in shock at what he said next, "I was just being nice and complimenting his Highness on his very..." At this point, the bard was looking at me slyly, "Seductive features! Besides I could never attack My Count!"

"His Highness is just too strong for me and I would not last a minute against him," the bard said as he slid up next to me and clung onto my arm. Just to prove his point, I smiled evilly and the proceeded to, once again, beat the living hell out of him. "I thought I told you not to touch me, you... you... oh, whoever you are," I snarled, my fists covered with blood. "Oh, you glorious Lord! If you cannot remember my full name then call me by my nickname," the bard swooned as he zipped up to me, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding from various wounds all over his body.

"And what would that be," Doll asked curiously while Meap curled up onto my collarbone glaring at the new addition to the pack. "You may call me Gui," the stupid bard said as he winked at me. '_Mommy 's__** MINE!**_' Meap squeaked at the bard, glaring defiantly.

**Dark: Alrighty 5 done and 5 to go. Also for those that are wondering, Yes this will follow the main story line but eventually end up breaking off from it! But don't fear I will take every chance I can to make this different from the original!**

**Read and Review! See you SOON!**


End file.
